Preparing raw and cooked foods, such as chicken, is an important part of the restaurant business. To feed the clientele, a large amount of foods must be prepared. This often includes cutting large items, like chicken thighs and breasts, into smaller pieces. Many restaurants accomplish this by having an employee dice the entire batch of chicken one piece at a time. While this method may be sufficient in a home kitchen, in a restaurant setting this is time intensive. Employees must commit a large amount of time, up to an hour, to cut the daily batch of chicken, while managers are also required to train new employees in the proper preparation methods.
While there are various products available to speed up the process, these products have their own drawbacks. For example, boneless fresh chicken thighs are too soft to be put into meat and cheese slicers. While multi-bladed slicing machines exist, they produce irregularly sized bits of chicken and often times fail to fully separate the cut chicken pieces. In addition, cleaning slicing machines is a labor intensive, negating some of the time saved when compared to slicing by hand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of quickly cutting a large amount of raw meat into regularly sized chunks. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a food cutting apparatus which is simple, easy to use, and easy to clean.